Harry's discovery
by TheTwoMind
Summary: What would happen if Dudley got a new laptop and harry got the old one? He'd find something better then magic right?
1. Harry finds the good stuff

**AN: So I was helping out a friend doing a science thingy and they had decided to do it on RWBY. I, being the random being that I am instantly suggested weapons before settling on Ruby's semblance and ability to not die. Then my brain went here. Let's see what happens shall we?**

Harry sat on his bed and looked at his laptop, Dudley had gotten a new one and his family had given him the old one since they didn't want to waste it and they hoped harry could forget his magic. He looked on YouTube for a while before finding something and starting to watch. "RWBY huh?" He muttered before looking it up and watching everything he could find.

 **One week later**

Harry stood in front of Vernon calmly, "YOU WANT WHAT?! WHY SHOULD WE BUY YOU ANYTHING FREAK?!" He yelled furious before harry smiled calmly.

"Well you see Uncle Vernon I've decided that I prefer something better and more normal then you know what sir. I've already written my letter to say I'm leaving the school so if you could buy me what I want…" He said grinning and holding up his pre-written letter announcing he would leave the school. "See? All you need to do is buy me everything that I need to get and I'll never go there again." He told him honestly.

"Fine! But you better not use any of your freakishness!" Vernon yelled at him angrily before stomping off to buy what Harry had asked for.

 **One day later. Hogwarts**

Dumbledore looked at the letter Minerva had shown him and paled. "WHY WOULD THE BOY WHO LIVED LEAVE HOGWARTS FOR MUGGLE EDUCATION AND GIVE UP HIS MAGICAL EDUCATION?!" She yelled at him angrily before he took the letter and read it quickly.

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _I am writing this letter to inform you that I am leaving Hogwarts as it is dangerous for my health and I will continue my muggle education._

 _Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Boy-Who-Left._

"He must have been cursed and forced to leave… But then the names disprove it… I wonder why he left…" He muttered to himself before handing Minerva the letter again and thinking. "He is much safer with his relatives no doubt but I would much rather hear It from him." He told her before leaving to go to Privet drive.

 **Privet drive**

Harry grinned in the mirror looking at his new look. He was wearing a red cloak with green tints and lightning bolt clasps holding it to his clothes which were a black jacket with red and green patches along with black trousers which were practically spandex considering how tight it was. "Looking good!" He complimented his look while checking his now dyed fringe which had red ends along the front.

"BOY THERE'S A FREAK HERE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His Uncle yelled randomly causing him to run down the stairs quickly.

"Yes Unc- Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed since He had given up magic! Well except for his invisibility cloak which he had managed to combine with his new outfit and his mind so that it would be with him at all times.

"Harry my boy! Why would you leave Hogwarts after a single year? It's the best school in the world!" Dumbledore asked him curiously. "And what are you wearing?!"

"Ok first of all I left because I have discovered RWBY. It's much better then magic and in the single year I was at Hogwarts I was nearly killed by a troll, Eaten by a three headed dog, Smuggled a dragon, and ended up killing a guy! I don't think it's very safe for me." He explained leaning against the wall before pouting, "You don't like my outfit? I chose it myself."

"Very well harry. I shall leave now" Dumbledore said before disappearing with a loud crack startling everyone.

"I'm going to go back to my room now uncle Vernon. Still need to get a few more things and make some stuff." Harry casually said before heading upstairs happily.

 **1 month later**

Harry was lying in bed in his awesome RWBY pyjama's when he heard a car outside his window. "What the… Ron?! Fred and George? What are you doing here?" He hissed at them annoyed.

"We're here to rescue you mate!" Ron shouted grinning happily as Harry gave him a bored look and went back to bed. "Harry?"  
"Ron do I look like I need rescuing? I'm not going to leave until I go back to school ok?" He whisper yelled annoyed before closing the windows.

Ron sat there in the car before shrugging and getting the twins to drive back to the house before their mother noticed.

 **Next morning. Harry's room.**

Harry was in his room still on his laptop checking the images of something from the RWBY wiki with metal parts next to him along with gears and other weird things. "Lets see… That should go there? And then this goes here!" He grinned holding up a red metal package and somehow attaching it to his back and sliding down the stairs not noticing the sole rose petal he'd left halfway down the stairs…

 **September. Hogwarts express.**

Ron looked around on the train angry. "Where is he? He should be here!" He yelled angrily after meeting up with Hermione in the last compartment.

"I hope he's okay… Maybe he's gone on ahead with Dumbledore for his safety! I read in Hogwarts a history that if people are in great enough danger they will be taken to Hogwarts ahead of the train for protection." Hermione said sure that she had figured it out.

"Really?! Scar heads best friends haven't read the paper?!" Malfoy exclaimed looking in and taking a seat next to Hermione and handing her the prophet. She gasped as she read it.

 _Boy-Who-Lived Abandoning the Wizarding world?!_

 _This reporter has discovered that harry potter has left Hogwarts to go to muggle schooling. When I went to investigate I found a large man pointing a gotshun at me angrily and telling me to leave! It is my belief that The Boy-Who-Lived had abandoned the Wizarding world in order to learn about gotshuns and other dangerous muggle machines!_

 _See Page 5 for information on muggle gons and gotshuns._

"Harry wouldn't leave Hogwarts! He didn't want to leave last year!" Hermione gasped shocked by the paper and the fact she was wrong! Malfoy sighed and shook his head before relaxing in his seat and chatting kindly with ron and Hermione to their shock.

 **Privet drive**

Harry looked at the targets set up in the basement for his new weapon and fired his sniper rifle at them quickly hitting them all in the centre of the targets. "Perfect shot each time. Good…" He grinned and spun the sniper rifle turning it into the package to put on his back. "Now then… Next up I need to try the semblance. But that means aura first… So how could I unlock it?" He asked himself before grabbing his laptop and looking at it. "You can unlock it yourself? Huh… Seems simple enough!" He shrugged and closed his laptop and putting in his backpack.


	2. We may fall and ron's a sniper!

**AN: This thing already has a review?! Make that two! WOW! I guess the fact that this isn't a "Harry enters RWBY or a team RWBY enters harry potter or some fusion of it makes it popular? Well I don't care! I just like making fanfiction! Lets go! Oh! Also do you want harry to make friends that end up getting into RWBY as much as harry and end up copying team RWBY or should harry just have friends that like RWBY?**

Harry was meditating in his room trying to unlock his aura. "Red like roses… Red like roses…" He whispered to himself quietly not noticing the red glow he had before he opened his eyes to find rose petals on his bed. "It worked? Wow…" He muttered surprised before grinning and running outside to the park leaving a trail of rose petals behind him. "This is awesome! Now to try making dust! Or maybe I could get Zwei… Zwei first! Every Ruby needs an adorable dog! Maybe Hedwig could befriend him!" He grinned before zipping away again to a pet store to get a Zwei.

Hedwig watched from her perch as Harry ran off in a trail of petals before hopping over to his laptop to watch RWBY. Qrow's ability to be like an animagus without the semblance was brilliant. Or it could be raven running around to make him act like an idiot and think his semblance was bad luck. Either way. She started hopping onto the keyboard trying to find out the best way to get a human form. Or at least find a way to learn English. Harry came barrelling in with a dog as she stood on her perch having learnt a reasonable amount of English. "Helloooot!" She said half hooting half speaking which none the less did its job and freaked harry out.

"Hedwig!? You're talking!?" He exclaimed before checking his laptops search history. "Really? You googled how to talk? Wow. Just wow. Anyway… Hedwig meet… ZWEI!" He yelled happily sounding just like Ruby in that moment not noticing the staring contest the two of them were in. "Well I have to go now so be good!" He told them before running off again leaving the rose petals behind him.

 **Hogwarts.**

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table bored, without harry there was nothing to do. Then a women in hideous clothes walked in. "Albus Dumbledore. Harry potter will be placed under arrest for using the imperious curse on a large group of muggles in order to make them rob gringotts. Tell me where he is or you shall be as well."

Ron got up and started shouting. "HARRY WOULDN'T DO THAT! WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?!" She smiled at him making him throw up.

"Well Mr Weasley they were found dead by killing curse in arranged in the shape of a lightning bolt. We all know that's his signature don't we." She said sweetly making him throw up on her shoes, which was an incredible shot considering he was near the staff table so he had to throw up over the tables. Anyway she freaked out and dropped her wand which just happened to malfunction and reveal it had cast imperious and killing curses.

"60 Points to Gryffindor for impressive shooting and revealing a crime" Snape said shocking everyone except Himself and Ron.

 **Surrey.**

Harry stepped into the school building looking around at the different rooms with no idea where to go. He headed to the reception to figure out where he needed to go. "Excuse me? I have no clue where to go and I have no idea where I'm meant to be either." He said bluntly and waiting for a response. "Hello?" He noticed that the receptionist was wearing headphones and listening to music. It sounded familiar.

Liz was listening to music on her shift and was really distracted.

 _They see you as small and helpless._

 _They see you as just a child._

"Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!" She heard someone sing along and looked up to find someone about her age sitting on the desk looking at her with a grin. "You might wanna keep an eye out for people. Some of them won't be as forgiving you know. They also won't be fans of RWBY that love the lyrics." He said standing on the ground and watching a rose petal fall onto the desk.

"Where did?" She muttered to herself confused with the boy nodding towards a metal package on his waist. "You're serious? You seriously managed to make one?!" She exclaimed excitedly with the boy getting into a conversation with her that would last the entire day.

 **AN: So no joke here. When I was writing this I checked to see if there were more reviews and there was a second review. I have never had two reviews in one day before so this was shocking! Anyway… If you've seen the pairings and you're questioning it I say this. It's a bird and a dog. What's so weird? The weird stuff is when you try to do a pairing with something weird. Like a rock and a human. I mean a literal rock. Like a pebble. Yeah… Anyway I really hope you like this so review if you like it and just remember that this is my Fanfic. That means harry can have Ruby's semblance and ron can use vomit like a sniper rifle. Okay? Good. Now I'm going to copy paste a song here because I can! Enjoy! Oh and For fun the singers are our new character Liz and harry!**

 **There's a day when all hearts will be broken**

 **When a shadow will cast out the light**

 **And our eyes cry a million tears:**

 **Help won't arrive**

 **There's a day when all courage collapses**

 **And our friends turn and leave us behind**

 **Creatures of darkness will triumph;**

 **The sun won't rise**

 **When we've lost all hope**

 **And succumb to fear**

 **And the skies rain blood**

 **And the end draws near**

 **I may fall**

 **But not like this: it won't be by your hand**

 **I may fall**

 **Not this place; not today**

 **I may fall**

 **Bring it all, it's not enough to take me down**

 **I may fall**

 **There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered;**

 **Where the wolves and the soulless will rise**

 **In the time of our final moments**

 **Every dream dies**

 **There's a place where our shields will lay shattered**

 **And the fear's all that's left in our hearts**

 **Our strength and our courage have run out;**

 **We fall apart**

 **When we lose our faith**

 **And forsake our friends;**

 **When the moon is gone**

 **And we've reached our ends**

 **I may fall**

 **There's a moment that changes a life when**

 **We do something that no one else can**

 **And the path that we've taken will lead us:**

 **One final stand**

 **There's a moment we'll make a decision**

 **Not to cower and crash on the ground**

 **The moment we face our worst demons**

 **Our courage found**

 **When we stand with friends**

 **And we won't retreat**

 **As we stare down death**

 **Then the taste is sweet**

 **I may fall**

 **I may fall**

 **I may, I may fall**

 **YEAH! OH I RUINED IT!**


	3. Team RWBY!

**AN: Wow this is popular! I have 6 more reviews and it's only the third chapter! Anyway. TheUnholySmirk; this is not a crack fic. This is a fanfic. I'll be honest I don't know what a crackfic is. Penny is wise; Hello again! Oh god… Ok no arrows. But my only answer is… She's blonde. And has lilac eyes. Take from that what you will! I thought Hedwig should keep her hoot while talking which became "Hellooooot". Percy morgesten; I'm assuming you mean if Voldemort found Grimm would he try to control them or destroy them? Obviously he would become their dad and get drunk every Sunday! This is not what happens in my life. I think that'd be awesome but I'd have to bring Grimm in somehow without harry doing it. And don't forget Harry's magic doesn't have anything to do with his RWBY abilities. The only magic he has is the cloak. Which is fused with the cloak and his body now. It would be hilarious for the ministry to try to obliviate team RWBY only to find harry pointing his scythe at them with a cookie in his mouth. To all the other reviews saying to keep it up and they enjoy it THANK YOU SO MUCH! I've been wanting to write fanfiction for a long time now so I'm glad people enjoy my work. On to the story!**

Harry and Liz walked down the street to buy Liz a new outfit and some parts for her new weapons. It turned out she was as big as a fan as he was so they were going to become siblings that weren't actually siblings. Well they were more cousins that acted like siblings since Liz was an Evens like Harry's mum was. Harry walked into a store with a picture of Yang Xiao long and handed it to the person at the cash register. "I'll get what you need Harry. Just tell me this… Are you making a whole team?" She asked him with a grin. "Cause if you are I want to be Weiss. I even have a costume." She said while getting the clothes. "Here you go! That's… Ten pounds!" Harry just passed her the money and grinned at her.

"You can if you want to Yuki! You're twelve like us! Isn't it illegal to work here?" He asked her as she ran out with them in clothes that looked a lot like Weiss's. Yuki just shrugged and walked alongside them.

"Why would you wear a dress into a battle?! Seriously!" Liz exclaimed annoyed.

"It's a combat skirt." Yuki said annoyed as Harry ran next to her with a "Yeah" and a low five.

"I really should have seen that coming…" Liz muttered to herself, "Let's just get the parts so harry can make the weapons." She said dragging them along to the store Harry had pointed out.

"Welcome to the store that should be shut down for safety violations how can I help- Oh! Hey Harry! Lemme guess… Ember Celica and Myrtenaster parts?" the clerk asked looking bored then perking up happily. "They should be in the main isles somewhere." He told them then went back to his laptop.

Harry grabbed the weapons parts and bought them. "Here you go! That's around 15 Pounds right?" He asked paying for them and zipping off leaving Yuki to bat the petals away.

"Wow. Give me half an hour and I'll join you guys." The clerk said ducking under the table to grab some clothes and bits of metal before running out to join them. "I'm Kuro by the way!" He said grinning and putting a headband with cat ears on. "Meow!"

 **Privet drive.**

"Hoot." Hooted Hedwig over a little kid sized dinner table. "Hoot hoot hoot…" She hooted again.

"Arf! Arf Arf Arf!" Zwei barked back over the table to her before they both ate food together.

 **Hogwarts.**

Minerva was angry. She couldn't get Severus to admit why he'd given Mr Weasley points, and so many!

 **Harry**

Harry sat down in the park with his friends and started to build their weapons. "This goes here and that goes there… Put the dust here…" He muttered grabbing a vial of dust he had managed to recreate with a few attempts. "There! One Myrtenaster! A pair of Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets and one Gambol shroud!" He announced happily passing the weapons to their new owners. "Thank you for shopping at blacksmith Harry please come again!" He grinned as he said it.

 **Albania**

Voldemort was angry! But he had found a pool of blackness which seemed dead. He flew in to observe and became stuck. He started kicking wait he had a body! This goo had restored him to the living realm again! He started to absorb some of the pool and climbed out of it before finding himself in another realm. This goo had given him the ability to swap between this empty Grimm world and the world he was born on! "I must learn what this goo allows me to do! AND I STILL DON'T HAVE MY NOSE! DAMN YOU BLACK FOR KICKING IT OFF!" He screamed angrily before sitting down to meditate.

 **Harry**

Harry grinned as they all practiced their semblances for the first time with Kuro doing flips and leaving copies in mid-air, Liz getting thrown around by Harry to activate her semblance and Yuki standing on glyphs. "TEAM RWBY IS READY FOR BATTLE!" He yelled happily.

"Shouldn't it be team HYKL? Or something like that?" Yuki asked before Harry scowled.

"We are team RWBY! We will not be anything else! Got it?" He shouted scaring them all a bit. "Sorry for scaring you…" He mumbled embarrassed.

 **AN: Hey guys! So I hope you like this chapter! We now have a team RWBY and Hedwig and Zwei are on a date but Voldemort's gotten his body back and is still missing a nose… (A whisper of "go Sirius!" Is heard) Next time what will happen? What won't happen! LETS FIND OUT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Did you know that count's as words?**


	4. Lot's of plot and voldey has no nose!

**AN: I'm getting so many reviews! Time to respond to them! Firesa; Harry's not crossdressing. He's wearing a male version of Ruby's outfit so that means no corset or skirt. Instead he has like… A tank top and jacket or something very male. Penny is wise; you must really like this story since you're on every chapter! I actually didn't think about team JNPR when I made this so it would be quite cool… But then the main thing about this is that harry gave up magic. Neville doesn't know how to survive without magic, but then again he does lack confidence and has his family's weapon. For Luna being Pyrrha I think she could do it but I don't want her to die. Luna is awesome. Ron and Ginny I don't think would be a good Ren and Nora since Ren's very calm while Ron's very angry. Same for Ginny the personalities just don't fit. For Hermione she has the personality but she's more of a "If it's not in a book it's impossible" Person and RWBY is on the internet. Sorry. Maybe Neville will become Jaune but I don't think anyone else will really work. Percy morgensten; Of course I'm going to! Yang puns are awesome! TheUnholySmirk; You didn't offend me I just didn't know what they were. And I don't do oneshots, They're fine but then I have ideas and then I need to write it. I thought it'd be funny if Voldemort had lost his nose after the explosion and Sirius could have kicked it off. Thanks for the information though! You gave me an idea! Oh and I just realised I should have a disclaimer but… Well I'm writing fanfiction why should I?! I just wish I had grimm eclipse and a good laptop.**

Harry grinned as he used his new headset to talk to his Team on Grimm eclipse. "I'll use my semblance and rush in to get them then you guys attack from the sides. Pincer movements!" He told them quickly doing exactly as he said he was controlling Ruby.

"BANG! BANG BANG BANG!" Liz yelled taking her duties as yang to an extreme going as far as to make terrible puns. "I got this side!"

"I have this side with elegance and grace." Yuki said since she'd already had the mind set of Weiss she'd slid into being her easily.

"I'll just take these guy's then…" Kuro muttered moving Blake to take out the last enemies.

"WE DID IT!" Harry shouted happily since the Dursley's were out visiting Aunt Marge. "GO TEAM!"

 **Hogwarts**

Ginny looked at her diary with fear. Her dad always said to never trust anything with sentience if you didn't know what it did. She picked it up and headed to Professor McGonagall's office quickly. "Professor? I need help…"

 **Grimm world.**

Voldemort smiled as a few of his horcruxes fell into the black goo and took human form. Each of them came out with the mind set of their founder added along with the Horcrux on their bodies. They all took different names with new appearances. They also created weapons to fight with as they had not gotten enough goo to create the Grimm which the main Voldemort had dubbed them. The diary created a scorpion tail and metal pincers to go in his wrist while the tail was attached to his spine with magic and took the name Tyrian. The others had not yet revealed their weapons or name to them.

 **Harry**

Harry looked around his room bored and rubbed his nose. "Maybe I should run? Nah… Maybe I could get some cookies! I am hungry… AWAY!" He yelled running away quickly to the cookie shop.

 **Grimm world**

Tyrian had run to the muggle world to steal all the cookies and lemon drops in the planet.

 **England**

Harry and Dumbledore looked at the store clerks in shock and screamed at the exact same time, "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY DELICIOUS FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! ! ! ! ! !" That day became the day of no!

 **Somewhere in England?**

A boy looked around before limping slightly towards two girls. "Hey. Sorry I'm late… You know how I have to be in disguise all the time around my family…" He muttered before he pulled his skin off to reveal it was a fatsuit. One of the girls grinned at him while the other held up a sign saying _Hey Dudley! How are you?_ The now revealed Dudley grinned at her happily. "Well you know how we had some trouble finding someone to make our weapons for us to be mercury cinder and neo? Well my cousin's found RWBY and can make weapons! I'd just have to reveal the suit to him… And the legs…" He muttered as his legs clanked slightly as they moved. The neo lookalike grinned happily and pulled out another sign. _I CAN BE MARY POPPINS!_ As she held it up a chuckle was heard from behind them.

"If you're Mary Poppins I'm eaten, so… I'd rather you not be." A boy around 14 appeared from the bushes with a top hat and white suit. "I just hope he can make me a cane to shoot with."

The girl who had been silent until then spoke up. "Who is he dressed as Dudley? Ruby rose?" She asked curiously getting a nod in response.

 **AN: Another chapter down! And now I'll show you how to cheat the word count! Observe! I am at 921 words right now but when I add the exclamation marks ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! VOILA! It cheats the system! I'm now at 1017 words!**


	5. Plot progression and character change!

**AN: Hey guys! Here's part five of this story! Let's see… Oh yeah! If you liked this fanfiction why not check out my other ones! And I got a guest review saying Wtf. You didn't even capitalise the whole thing. Shame. On. You! Shame! On with the fic!**

Harry sat at the table eating a cookie in front of the Dursley's happily. "DAD GET ME THE FREAKS FOOD!" Dudley yelled angrily.

"It's my cookie!" Harry yelled stuffing in his mouth and running to the door which had been knocked.

"Hey harry! You want to come and Yang over? Eh?" Liz asked him grinning at her pun.

"FREAK WHO'S THAT?!" Vernon yelled to him angrily.

"Who's that Harry?" Liz asked annoyed.

"Oh that's my uncle! It's one of my friend's uncle Vernon! I'm going out for a bit!" He explained to her then shouted to Vernon.

 **Hogwarts**

Ron sat in the common room with a book, to everyone's shock, reading it.

"Is little"

"Ronikins"

"Reading"

"A book?" Fred and George asked him using Twin speak.

Ron sighed. "Yes I'm reading a book now go away." He told them annoyed going back to his book.

 **Privet drive**

Dudley watched as Harry left and sighed under the fat-suit he wore and struggled to get up. "I'm going to go get a snack from the shops mummy." He whined in his most childish spoilt voice.

"Of course Dudders! Be careful!" Petunia told him in her annoyingly shrill voice.

He waddled out the door to the park and pulled the fat-suit off. "I hate this thing… Why did I have to wear it?!" He exclaimed angrily.

"We didn't have anything else. You forget that you're mother had it made so your father wouldn't attack you for the problems." A girl with burns on her left side explained to him annoyed. "You know that Dudley..."

"I get his pain. I mean why he would want to wear a fat-suit is beyond me!" The Caned man spoke up from his fancy chair spinning around.

 **Harry**

Harry sat in a spinning chair bored. "There's nothing to do! I kinda wish we had Grimm to fight!" He complained.

 **Grimm world**

Voldemort sent out a small army of Grimm to muggle London to test their strength out in combat.

 **Leaky cauldron.**

Tom polished his mugs unaware of what was happening in the muggle world.

 **London**

Grimm flooded the streets attacking everything in sight. "LETS GO!" Someone shouted running right at one of the Grimm before vanishing in a burst of petals with a few Grimm cut in half. Another set of Grimm had been frozen by a strange circle which someone was standing on with a rapier. A group of Grimm ran at a figure on the ground before they exploded and cut them all to pieces. Another large group were being shot and punched by someone quickly with shotgun blasts. The remaining ones ran back through the portal which closed behind them. "Well… That was fun!" One of the fighters exclaimed happily doing a victory dance with another of them slapping them in the head. "Ow… That hurt Yuki…" They muttered.

"Harry at least try to be professional." Yuki scowled at Harry who shrugged.

"Hey it was a lot of fun!" Liz pointed out with Kuro scowling.

"But… Where did the Grimm come from?" He asked worried making the rest of them freeze scared before they ran off at the sounds of police sirens not noticing that the corpses hadn't vanished yet.

 **Hogwarts**

Ginny looked at the diary as it turned into Tom with changes in Dumbledore's office. "I AM BUT A COPY OF WHAT I WAS! HAHAHAHAHAH!" It yelled before exploding and killing someone in the room…

 **England. Godric's Hollow.**

Four figures looked around the house as it blinked with technology with a panel on the floor.

 **England. Yuki's house**

The four of them sat around Yuki's laptop as she tried to figure out where the grimm came from while listening to music.

 **England. Godric's hollow. Yuki's house.**

Harry grinned and looked up at the moon happily.

 _It was just fine,_

 _We lived in peace,_

 _Looked to a happy ending._

The figures looked at a picture of four teenagers about 15 looking at the camera grinning happily.

 _The days were bright,_

 _They shined like gold,_

 _Every step ascending._

Liz grinned as she remembered first watching the show and then meeting harry.

 _Our dreams came true,_

 _Our path was clear,_

 _The moon watched safely from above._

The figures looked at a picture of the same four teens looking at the moon and laughing.

 _But every smile,_

 _Is not the same,_

 _And every heart's not filled with..._

Outside the house a Snake with black scales and red eyes attacked something in the bushes

 _Love for mankind;_

 _Look around it's getting very hard to find._

 _Not every open wound is simply healed by time,_

 _But revenge is always sweet,_

 _And chaos is the prize._

Kuro sighed remembering how happy he had been to watch RWBY before it could be taken from him

 _Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,_

 _Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,_

 _Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky._

A figure in black looked at the moon as a chunk of it floated away in the red stained sky

 _The machines of war will fuel both sides,_

 _And the greed will only grow more lies;_

 _Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die._

The figures looked at the panel which flicked.

The four of them looked at Yuki's laptop as more data came up.

 _Where did it go?_

 _Our peaceful youth,_

 _Seems to be gone forever._

A figure in red sighed rubbing the patch where their eye would be, then their forehead.

 _And in its place,_

 _A life of war,_

 _Every truce has severed._

A figure in yellow sighed remembering how their family had been the first to attack them.

 _We'll live our lives,_

 _Watching our backs,_

 _Not knowing who to trust or fear._

A figure in white looked at the others while checking a battered laptop with data flowing on it.

 _The hate just swallows all the love,_

 _And all the,_

 _Truth will disappear..._

Harry sat on the bed wondering why he'd found RWBY first.

 _Lost and blind;_

The figure in red looked at a pair of shattered glasses.

 _Seems our dreams of peace have all been left behind._

The figure in black looked at a battered looking picture of the teenagers standing in a battlefield looking around 13 and still smiling.

 _It's always said white clouds aren't always silver lined,_

 _But the future's looking bleak,_

 _And the storm is set to rise._

Outside the house a bolt of lightning hit a tree destroying it.

 _Say goodbye._

 _Time to die._

 _Say goodbye._

 _Just say goodbye._

 _Time to die. (Time...)_

Harry rubbed his scar as a black ichor seeped out of it and was pulled to another world.

 _Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,_

 _Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,_

 _Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky._

The figures and the four all sighed and looked at a picture of four 12 year olds sitting together on the bed.

 _The machines of war will fuel both sides,_

 _And the greed will only grow more lies;_

 _Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die._

The machine flickered before glowing.

 _Die die die..._

The figures stepped on it and all went black.

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this! If you did remember to review and if you can guess two things you win a compliment. Guess one thing right you get a nice compliment get both right you get a great compliment! Here are the things! A) My favourite season 2 song. B) What just happened. Alright! Now if you want to read more of this kind of thing read my other stories and review there!**


	6. GUESS WHO'S BACK!

**AN: I'm having writing trouble, but I'm going to try to write some older stories… Hopefully I won't fail…**

Harry sat in class drawing pictures childishly. "Mr Potter…" The teacher groaned,

"What?" He asked confused.

"This is not art. This is French class…" She told him.

"But I thought French was the language of love…" He said.

"That's correct…" She muttered.

"And love is art right? So I'm doing what I'm meant to." He explained his logic, going back to his drawing, leaving the teacher silent.

"Touché…" She whispered annoyed.

 **Five hours later**

Harry hid under his cloaks hood as Yuki scolded him. "I'm sorry… But you gotta admit it was funny." He said with a big blush.

"… It was pretty funny I guess." She agreed with a small smile.

"Yeah you used her words against her." Kuro smirked at him while Liz read some dirty fanfiction.

"I really don't get this Kuro…" She muttered trying to figure it out. "Is… He the dad or the…" She asked.

"It's so simple!" He shouted going on a rant about it.

"We get it you're a pervert Kuro!" Harry snapped at him dragging them all to the park.

"I'm not a pervert! I just appreciate art!" Kuro whined upset.

"Same thing…"

 **Nearby…**

In a flash of light four figures appeared in a circle. One of them stood up and looked around the park carefully. With a quick hand motion the others stood up and examined the four children nearby them. The figure wearing a white cloak pulled it off revealing a girl with snow white hair and a cold look in her eyes. The figure in a black cloak pulled it off revealing a boy with a very bored emotionless look on his face… The figure in a yellow cloak pulled it off revealing a blond with long hair and an angry scowl on her face… The figure in a red cloak grabbed a mask from the cloak's pockets, which was put onto their face… They nodded to the others as they walked out of the bushes and nearby the children.

 **Back with the team**

Harry looked up as he heard footsteps getting closer. "Who are you?" He asked noticing four figures right in front of them.

The four of them grabbed one of the children and quickly took them to a hollow tree nearby.

"Ow…" Harry muttered rubbing his shoulder.

"We're not here to hurt you…" The boy in black said.

"Who are you?" Liz asked angrily.

"Our names are not important. But we shall give you our codenames…" The girl in white told them. "I am Snowbird…"

"Panther…" The boy in black said.

"Dragon…" The girl in yellow said.

The figure behind the red cloak stayed silent. "This is Crimson." Dragon said.

"You look familiar…" Harry frowned. "Did we time travel?"

Shadow froze slightly. "O-Of course not… Do you really think you'd be able to time travel? I find that a bit obnoxious..." He snapped.

"Yeah we time travelled. That's how Kuro tries to lie." Liz said annoyed.

"So Crimson must be Harry." Kuro decided.

"Maybe you should have swapped colours." Yuki told them.

"Damnit…" Dragon muttered annoyed. "Call us by our codenames though. It'll make it a lot easier." She asked.

"Sure." Liz agreed.

"Why am I not talking?" Harry asked confused.

"Crimson… Doesn't like talking." Dragon explained as the future Harry removed the mask on his face and pulled down the hood. While the other's had a few scars and looked older, Crimson was horrid looking. His right eye was empty with a small cord still dangling around inside it, his face was covered in cuts and his left eye was glowing Emerald. His hair was covered in a black inky goo and he had a sad look on what was left of his face. "He… He had an accident a few years ago."

" _I… Wouldn't call it an accident._ " He whispered as words floated around him. " _I'm simply mute now, if… THEY hadn't made this device I wouldn't be here now._ " He explained showing a glowing box stuck in his throat.

"Wow I'm ugly…" Harry muttered poking the dangling cord curiously.

" _Don't touch me!_ " He snapped putting the cloak and mask back on. " _It's… Uncomfortable._ " He muttered.

"Why did you time travel?" Yuki asked them carefully.

"To prevent a horrid tragedy…" Snowbird said simply.

"What tragedy?" She asked horrified…

 **Meanwhile**

Ron read his book quietly. He focused his eyes and watched as his hands glowed with a strange light. "Huh…" He thought carefully.


End file.
